


The Concept Of.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: The Tick (TV 2001), The Tick (TV 2017), The Tick - All Media Types
Genre: ...but knowing me probably not hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahah, I have an idea of where I'm going with this and it could end up LONG, M/M, kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: There are unfortunately many things that the Tick does not fully understand, luckily he now has a friend to help him.





	1. the Concept Of: Insomnia.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user nulljeager has made some very awesome art of tick in a suit! I suggest you check it out!!

Arthur lay in bed, unable to sleep, staring at the wall, the ceiling, the other wall… Thoughts were buzzing through his head, he tried to remember if he’d had coffee at any point in the evening but he was pretty sure he hadn’t. It sure felt like he had.

He forced his eyes closed and focused on sleep. Was that what you were meant to do? Maybe he should let his mind wander? Try not to focus? Count sheep?

Nothing helped.

He didn’t often find it hard to sleep anymore, even less so since he’d started helping out Tick, he’d come home exhausted and he’d be out before his head hit the pillow.

He used to find it hard to sleep, back when he was a kid.

What used to help him then? It was so long ago it was hard to remember.

Milk. The thought struck him. His mother used to give him warm milk to help him drift off.

He looked at the clock before getting up, it was almost 1:30, he’d have to be careful on his way through the house or he’d risk waking Tick, although he was a heavy sleeper Arthur didn’t want to risk it.

Slowly he stepped through the house, looking through to the livingroom where Tick slept from the kitchen.

Arthur paused to look at Tick, watch him sleep for a moment and assess how deep he was into sleep.

Tick snored, loudly, he sounded like a chainsaw meeting a tree, and Arthur decided he probably had nothing to worry about; if that noise didn’t wake him then Arthur ambling around the kitchen would do nothing, but he’d warm his milk on the stove, in case the beeping of the microwave was too sharp.

It had been almost two months since Arthur had first asked Tick to stay with him, recently he’d realised that Tick didn’t plan on leaving and he’d decided to invest in a sofa bed so Tick could be a little more comfortable. Tick had been amazed by the concept.

Arthur pulled a bottle of milk from the fridge and retrieved a small milk pan from the cupboard, trying his hardest to not bang the pots and pans together as he got it out, his heart rate increased for a moment and then settled back down as he put said pot on the stove.

He poured the milk out and turned the heat up, looking back towards where the Tick slept, keeping tabs on his every twitch and breath.

Arthur’s life had changed so much recently and all due to that man, he had so many friends now, more than he’d ever had before. He could run into old acquaintances and have more to tell them than just ‘Yeah, I’m doing ok’ while questioning in his head if that were true. He was happy now, he was proud of what he was doing, and he loved it, it was terrifying and tiring but he loved it. He was living a proactive life where he actually made a difference, he really helped people, he wouldn’t dream of going back to ‘normal’.

He felt a swell in his chest, moving closer so he could see Tick clearly, listening again to his snoring, there was something grounding about the low noise, it was making him feel a little more tired.

A soft breath left him as he looked back to his milk, stirring it with a spoon and taking it off the heat. He poured the liquid into his favourite mug and walked towards the living room with it, leaning against the doorframe and continuing to look down at Tick. Maybe he should tell him?

Maybe he should tell Tick about how much he’d improved his life, how much happier he was with him, how much better everything was in general.

Or would that be redundant? Surely Tick could tell Arthur was happier? That he was better with Tick than without him?

He lifted the drink to his lips as he debated in his head, but found the thoughts sliced in half by the hot milk searing his tongue.

He let out a scream, spitting the mouthful of liquid onto the floor, his hands shaking from the sudden pain and tears springing to his eyes. He hurriedly put the cup down on the surface closest to him and sprinted the few steps to the sink, turning it on full blast and holding his mouth under the faucet.

He let out a small annoyed whine as the cold water filled and left his mouth; now he was more awake than ever, and he wouldn’t be able to taste anything for a week.

“Damnit,” he said into the stream of water, his words garbled and pointless.

“What’s with the screaming?” Ticks voice came from behind him.

Arthur felt himself tense a little, cursing himself in his head, how stupid he was. He held up a finger to indicate he needed a moment.

Tick let out a small grunt of understanding, and Arthur could hear him moving around behind him.

“Oh, you made warm milk?” Tick asked, “Were you having trouble sleeping Arthur?”

Arthur frowned and pulled himself away from the tap, turning it off. “Uh, yeah,” he said quietly, speaking painful for him now. “I burned my mouth.” Arthur turned to look at Tick, his mouth lulling open and a breath leaving him at the sight of him downing the drink.

Tick let out a small hum as he finished the milk, nodding as he put down the cup and licked his lips, “It is a little warm.”

“Tick,” Arthur whined, “I made that for myself.”

“It caused you pain, Arthur, I needed to deal with it,” Tick joked, smiling.

Arthur shook his head, “...I guess I can make more.”

“And make one for me too would you? It was very good.”

Arthur huffed and nodded, turning to pour out some more milk, turning the heat back on, but not so high this time.

“So what’s keeping you up this evening, Arthur?” Tick asked, crossing his arms, “Is there some evil that’s gotten you cogs turning too fast?”

“No,” Arthur shook his head, frowning, “...I don’t know actually. My head’s just buzzing, like I’ve had too much coffee or… someone injected bees directly into my skull,” he let out a soft chuckle.

Tick’s antenna twitched as he shifted on his feet, looking Arthur up and down, “That doesn’t sound healthy, who would do that..?”

“It… it was a joke,” Arthur said, waving his hand dismissively, “It doesn’t matter anyway, warm milk’ll help.”

Tick nodded, squinting a little, “Ok, so milk dispurses the head-bees?” he smiled and chuckled, “I always learn new things around you Arthur.”

Arthur nodded, looking down at the milk, he felt a small knot in his stomach as he planned out what he wanted to say in his head, “Uh, Tick..?”

“Yes, chum?” Tick replied quickly, his smile brightening his face.

“I uh, I just wanted to say thank you.”

Tick paused, looking around and bobbing on his feet a little, obviously trying to determine where this was going, “What for?”

“For uh,” Arthur lifted a hand to scratch his neck absently, his eyes fixing again on the pan of milk, “Well, I’ve been a lot happier uh, since you came into my life, and uh…” he bit his lip, moving away to pour the milk into a couple of mugs, “I love my life now, I really do,” he let out a small breath and turned to hand Tick his drink, “I just wanted to say thank you. For this, for everything.”

Tick took his mug and sipped his milk, smiling brightly still, “That’s no problem Arthur, it was destiny that brought us together, you should be thanking her!” he chuckled. “I’m happy with you too Arthur, you’re a smart man and you care about so many things and you also have a sofa that is secretly a bed. You have an amazing life and I’m happy to be part of it.”

Arthur felt himself smile into his drink, he nodded, “Good, good… I’m glad you’re happy here, Tick.”

“As am I, chum!” Tick grinned down at him, “... Now that we’ve finished our drinks would you like to try going back to sleep? Your brilliant mind needs its rest.”

Arthur nodded, “Y-yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” He put his mug in the sink, smiling to himself, “Night, Tick.”

“Good night, Arthur.”

Tick took the few steps back to his bed, Arthur stood smiling for a moment before beginning back towards his own room, feeling a little better about himself. He felt as if some strange weight had been lifted from him having had that conversation, as brief as it was. He lay back in bed with a warm feeling in his stomach and chest, he told himself it was caused by the milk, but found himself searching for the sound of Tick’s snoring as he found a comfortable place in bed.


	2. Boundaries

The Tick was an interesting force in Arthur’s life. He was always there to combat the negative thoughts in Arthur’s head. Arthur found himself smiling more often now. Since that night he’d first said he was happy he’d started trying to be more open with his emotions, it was working, it was nice, saying he was happy made him happier.

Arthur pulled off his helmet as they walked back into the apartment. He stretched a little and let Tick pass him. Patrol usually made him very tired but today had been so quiet.

They had ended up sitting on the roof, watching out for crime. He had felt happy doing something that simple.

“Would you like a drink, Arthur?” Tick said with a smile as he walked into the living room, pulling a caprisun from seemingly nowhere and holding it out for him.

Arthur looked between him and the drink, “Tick… Where did you get those?”

“Our fridge, of course,” Tick smiled, shaking his hand a little, urging him to take the drink. “They’re good, have you tried them?”

Arthur let out a small huff and took the drink, “Of course I have, that’s-that’s why I buy them…”

He leant against the wall, looking over at Tick and piercing the packaging of the caprisun with the straw, taking a long sip. “Where was everyone tonight?”

“The city was unusually quiet,” Tick mused, his antenna flicking as he sat down on the sofa, “Maybe they’re all watching that baking show your sister likes so much.”

Arthur chuckled, “Yeah, maybe… We should put that on and see what happened.” He let out a sigh, he had been happy to sit and relax a little, he’d still felt like he was doing something, standing out in plain sight, it may still deter something.

Tick let out a loud breath, echoing Arthur’s sigh, “I wish something would have happened, I was bored.”

Arthur frowned, “It’s not boring… I…” he shifted on his feet, “I loved it.”

“Loved what?” Tick said loudly, looking round, “We didn’t  _ do  _ anything, that’s why I was bored.”

Arthur raised a hand to calm Tick, “I-I mean… that’s exactly what I mean, I love doing nothing with you.” he smiled weakly, “We’ve gone on patrol, we’ve helped a couple of people, and we got to sit and relax together and do nothing for a bit. It’s nice y’know..?”

Tick paused, nodding softly, thinking about what Arthur had said. “It is..?”

“There’s nothing wrong with... sitting and enjoying company.”

“No there is not,” Tick nodded and smiled, “I love it too, Arthur. I love justice and I love you, going on patrol with you is the perfect combination of the two.”

Arthur stilled as Tick spoke, he wanted to smile but he stopped himself, swallowing hard. “What do you mean?”

“I said what I mean!” Tick chuckled, taking another caprisun from what Arthur now realised was a box behind the side table, he looked up at Arthur, smiling, “You should say what you mean too. You say the darndest things, Arthur. Your little head is full of wisdom.”

“No, no I mean…” Arthur bit his lip, “Tick, y-you can’t go around telling people you love them, when a guy says that,” he shook his head, “People are going to assume things.”

“People need to know!” Tick smiled widely, cupping his hands around his mouth, “I love justice and-”

“Tick!” Arthur snapped, holding his hand up, “Please, stop.”

He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes for a moment, planning out what he was going to say.

“Here’s the thing, Arthur,” Tick began before Arthur could. “I love sitting and talking to you, but you’ve barely talked tonight. Have you got something on your mind, chum?”

Arthur moved to sit down next to Tick on the sofa, “Tick…” he chewed his lip.

Tick turned in his seat to look Arthur up and down, his eyes narrowing and a small smile coming to his face, “I love watching you think.”

Arthur closed his eyes, flinching a little, “Jeez, Tick, will you stop saying love.”

“You said it first.”

“Well yeah but, uh…” Arthur shook his head, “You know what it doesn’t matter. Just please don’t shout out that you-you love me. Ok?”

“Well why not?” Tick leant back in the chair, taking another drink, “I mean it.”

“No, Tick, you don’t,” Arthur said firmly with a shake of his head.

Tick’s antenna sagged a little with confusion, “... If you say so, Arthur.”

He seemed to deflate a little in his chair, the movement twisting something in Arthur’s chest.

“I-it’s just,” Arthur started, the twisted lump moving up into his throat, “People say that to people who they’re dating, and we’re not dating. I-I mean, you’re not… We’re not like that, right?”

“Not like what?”

Arthur blushed, “I-I- uh..” he nervously rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose a little, “God, um… You’re not  _ gay _ , Tick, we’re not a  _ couple _ , we’re not  _ dating _ , Tick.”

“Oh” Tick smirked, or what Arthur would assume was a smirk, he felt the lump in his throat grow larger. “Ok, Arthur.”

“Tick, we’re not,” Arthur stated clearly.

They weren’t.

Arthur would know if they were.

He could feel himself getting angry, Tick had to be playing with him, though Arthur wasn’t sure why he would, he never had before.

The look on the man’s face.

“Tick, couples share a bed a-and kiss in public and have s-sex, we don’t do that, we’re not a couple.” Arthur’s voice pitch grew a little higher as he talked.

Tick frowned softly, “Oh… Well then what are we? I’m confused.”

“We’re friends, Tick… We’re  _ friends _ .”

Tick nodded, “That we are.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Arthur let out a soft sigh, thinking to himself.

Why had that made him angry?

“Do friends not tell each other they love each other?” Tick asked softly, genuinely confused.

Arthur huffed and shrugged, “Not male friends.”

Tick huffed, shaking his head, the conversation confusing him more by the minute. “Why not? Why do girls get to say they love their friends but not guys?”

“They just don’t Tick! Will you drop it? A-And don’t say it again… Just drop it.”

Tick nodded, “Ok.” he smiled. Luckily over the past few months Tick had learnt that ‘Just drop it’ meant exactly that and Arthur would just stop talking unless he changed the subject. “Would you like another one of these bag-drinks?”

Arthur nodded, his chest sinking with relief, “Please…” He finally took the remote and put on the baking show they’d recorded.

They watched intently, or tried to, Arthur kept finding his attention turning to Tick, he looked happy enough but he felt like he’d said something he shouldn’t have.

He’d told himself he’d be more open with his emotions, so what was he doing now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i write short ass chapters dont i :C


	3. Reasoning.

Arthur woke facing the wall, it was morning, and he’d slept through the night. He didn’t remember going to bed. He looked down. He was still wearing his suit. What was that blue..?

He blinked and lifted a hand to rub his eyes. It was probably just a minor hallucination.

He lowered his hand to touch the blue streak, frowning as he touched it. 

Wait.

He prodded it again, and slowly it dawned on him what it was.

Tick’s arm.

He shifted in the bed to look over his shoulder.

Tick’s arm was wrapped round him like a vice.

He was asleep, but not snoring, which mean it wasn’t a very deep sleep.

“Again..?!” Arthur said loudly, trying to wiggle himself free. “T-Tick let go of…” he huffed, “Damn it.”

He managed to turn in the bed to look at Tick, the frown on his face softening as he watched him. It was so calming to watch him sleep.

“Tick!” Arthur said loudly, giving him a nudge.

Tick stirred, mumbling to himself, his eyes fluttering open.

“Arthur!” Tick shouted suddenly, his voice cracking a little, making Arthur jump.

“Tick, why are you in my bed?” Arthur asked.

“You fell asleep on the sofa last night, so I brought you to bed, and then I fell asleep too.”

Arthur let out a groan and pulled away, “Tick…”

“You know I was thinking Arthur, we actually sleep in the same bed quite often.”

Arthur shook his head, “No, Tick, you sleep in my bed, I’ve never invited you.”

“Oh,” Tick frowned, propping himself up on his elbow, “Really?”

“Yes, Tick,” Arthur pulled himself out of the bed and straightened out his costume. He hated sleeping in this thing, it caused those weird red lines all over him and he felt self conscious all day. He just hoped he didn’t have any on his face this time.

He looked down at Tick, who made no effort to get up and seemed very happy to lounge on the bed. “I got you that sofa bed f-for a reason you know.”

Tick nodded, smiling, “It’s a very interesting secret bed.”

“So why don’t you sleep in it?”

Tick looked up at him, confused, “This one’s more comfortable.”

Arthur tilted his head back a little, “Tick… This is  _ my _ bed.”

“Yes and it’s very comfortable.”

Arthur let out a loud exhale, “Tick, r-remember what I told you last night? About couples sharing a bed?”

“Not really…?” Tick chuckled, sitting up, “I remember the conversation but I was watching you talk and I don’t remember exactly what you said.”

Arthur sat on the edge of the bed, “Oh my god, Tick… I told you. Couples share a bed, we’re not a couple.”

“So we shouldn’t share a bed,” Tick said, his mouth hanging open a little as he nodded, “I understand.”

He frowned sadly, his antenna drooping, “But I like it. Don’t you like it? You’re so warm and cuddly.”

“W-wait. You cuddle me in my sleep?” Arthur said shocked.

“Yes, and you cuddle me back.”

“Oh my god,” Arthur sighed, deflated. He blinked slowly, pursing his lips.

Were they a couple? Should they talk about it? Tick sure seemed enthused about them sharing a bed.

Tick shifted closer to him, smiling, “I can see you thinking again,” he let out a chuckle.

“I-I think we need a serious conversation about this,” Arthur looked down at himself, “Wait, I, uh, I need a shower first.” he got to his feet and unzipped his suit, pausing for a moment and looking down at the bed. “Tick. Get up, get… I don’t know, some coffee or something. After my shower, we’re going to have a big talk, ok?”

“Ugh, talking…” Tick almost shouted, throwing his legs off the side of the bed. “Fine, I guess.”

Arthur left the room, urging himself not to look back. He needed to order his thoughts.

Quickly he undressed and stepped into the stream of hot water.

He didn’t plan on telling Tick to leave, ever. 

It was nice having someone to talk to when his head was full of thoughts, he had fewer panic attacks now.

Was he going to make Tick sleep on a sofa bed for the rest of his life?

He shook his head, he was thinking about practicality. He shouldn’t be thinking about that, he should be focusing on his feelings.

Did he like Tick? In that way?

He lot out a slow breath, letting the water wash over him.

Did he..?

Arthur liked Tick, he really did, his life was so much better with him around.

He shook his head.

Tick cared so much, about Arthur, about everything. Arthur loved having that in his life.

Tick had changed his life for the better. And Tick certainly seemed to like him, he certainly seemed interested.

But what about…. The other couple stuff.

He couldn’t deal with that, physical intimacy. He couldn’t.

He felt his breath grow short at the mere thought.

He closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the water again. The pressure of it on him calmed him a little.

Tick had never seemed interested in physical stuff, nothing more than hugging.

Maybe that wouldn’t be an issue for a while?

Maybe nothing really had to change?

They already had a very close relationship, practically acted like a couple already.

They’d just share a bed, maybe.

Arthur held back the urge to scream. God he wanted to scream. Feelings were complicated.

He wanted to spew it all out like vomit.

He needed to talk to Tick, that would help.

He finished washing himself and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it round his waist.

“Tick,” he said loudly as he exited the bathroom, “I really like you,” he walked into the living room, “I more than like...” He looked around, “Tick?”

Where was he?

He wasn’t in the livingroom. Arthur looked into the kitchen, letting out a relieved sigh at the sight of Tick fiddling with the coffee maker.

Tick looked up at him, “I think your new coffee machine might be mad at me, it keeps growling.”

Arthur shook his head, “No, it’s just- give it a couple of minutes.”

Tick took a final look at the coffee maker, prodding it.

“Tick, please, I need to talk to you.”

“Go ahead, chum, I’m listening.”

Arthur breathed deeply, playing with the knot on his towel.

He wanted to plan out what he had to say, but he shouldn’t, that would make it harder.

He had to speak his mind.

“I really like you, Tick.”

Tick pulled away from the coffee machine, looking up at him. “I like you too, Arthur.”

“No, Tick,” he ran his hand through his wet hair, “I like you… more than just a friend.”

“Best friends?!”

“No, well, uh…” he huffed, “I like you in a couple way, a dating way.”

Tick’s face lit up, his antenna twitching forward, “Does that mean I am allowed to tell you I love you?”

Arthur shifted, “Well, yes, I don’t know if I’m there yet, but you can say it..”

Tick lunged forward to pull Arthur into a hug, “Oh that’s good!” he lifted Arthur up a little. Arthur squeaked a little as he felt his towel loosen a little.

“Tick!” he shouted, all the air leaving him as Tick squeezed him.

Tick plopped Arthur back on the floor, grinning. “Arthur, I do love you.”

Arthur rearranged his towel a little, he looked up at Tick, studying the look of glee on his face. He felt a weight lift off him, he really had upset Tick yesterday when he’d told him not to say it.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you yesterday, Tick.”

Tick chuckled, patting Arthur’s arm, “It’s ok, chum! I’m sure you had a reason, and everything’s ok now so it doesn’t really matter.”

Arthur bit his lip and nodded, “Yes…” he paused and shook his head, his eyes squinting awkwardly, “I don’t think I had a-a reason, really.”

Tick looked Arthur up and down and smiled, “Maybe you just forgot.”

A small breath left Arthur and he nodded, he had a feeling Tick was saying that to make either Arthur or himself feel better about it, though he wasn’t really sure which.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont now how long this motivation train is gunna last but im ridin it to the end choochoo


	4. Reciprocation.

Arthur sat on the sofa, a beer in his hand, Tick was… somewhere. He’d gotten up during the commercials and disappeared.

This was the perfect end to another perfect day, well, maybe not perfect, but very good, every day was pretty close to perfect recently.

The commercials ended, and Arthur looked up from the TV, Tick had been quite enthralled before he’d left the room.

“Hey Tick?!” Arthur shouted, lifting a hand to his mouth, “The commercials are over.”

“Ok, Arthur,” Tick called back, it sounded like he was in the bathroom.

Arthur frowned softly and got to his feet, walking into the hall, seeing the door open, he leant against the wall, for a moment he debated walking over there, but he didn’t want to walk in on something he might regret seeing. “What are you doing?”

“Oh nothin’,” Tick said, walking out and smiling at the sight of Arthur. “What are you doing?”

Arthur crossed his arms, looking Tick up and down. His antenna were twitching erratically and he seemed shifty on his feet, like he was uncomfortable about something. “I was watching tv but now I’m standing in the hall wondering why you’re acting like you’re keeping a secret.”

Tick shook his head, taking a few plodding steps towards him, “No secrets here, chum.”

“You’re a bad liar, Tick,” Arthur said softly, “Are you gunna tell me or am I going to walk in there and find out y-you’ve taken a bite out of one of my candles or something?”

Tick’s eyes widened, “We have candles? I love those!”

“No,Tick… Tell me what’s up.”

Tick tipped his head back and groaned, “Ok, ok, Arthur, but it’s embarrassing.”

Arthur frowned; what could make Tick embarrassed? Arthur was pretty sure he’d never even heard him say the word before.

He lowered his voice to a stage whisper, leaning in a little, his antenna tilting back as if it somehow helped his balance. “My antenna is itchy.”

“Your-... I…” Arthur’s eyes drifted up to Tick’s antenna, “You can feel those? You can’t feel those. You’ve eaten a candle haven’t you.”

Arthur pushed past Tick, or as close as he could to it, and walked into the bathroom. Nothing appeared to be out of place other than one of the towels.

“I told you I haven’t eaten a candle, Arthur.”

“Your antenna are itchy?” Arthur repeated with a nod of disbelief.

Tick shushed him loudly. “I used a towel to scratch it… Don’t be mad.”

“Why would I be mad Tick? I-I don’t really even know what it is you’ve done.” He looked back towards the living room, “And we’re missing our show. Let’s just go watch our show.”

Tick flicked his antenna, it did seem agitated, “That sounds good.”

Arthur lead Tick back into the living room, he could feel him hanging back, he turned to look at him, sitting down on the sofa Tick plopping down next to him.

Tick shifted on the sofa, his antenna twitching again. He didn’t seem to be paying attention to the show, he’d been on the edge of his seat previously.

“Tick, come on, is it really that bad.”

“It’s just very annoying,” Tick said through his teeth.

Arthur turned to look at him. “You know if it’s that annoying I could scratch it for you?”

Tick jolted a little and looked at him, “Really?” he frowned softly, “I didn’t think you’d like that. You don’t like eating food that’s been on the counter for too long.”

“That’s because I don’t want to get sick, Tick, this isn’t going to get me sick.” he pulled away, “... is it..?”

“Doubt it…” Tick sighed, “Ok. But be gentle, they’re sensitive.”

Arthur lifted himself a little and looked Tick’s antenna up and down, “Wh-where?”

Tick jabbed his finger upwards, pointing at the left antenna, “That one.”

Arthur nodded, reaching his hand forward, he paused before they touched. He was sure he’d heard Tick mention his antenna being sensitive before, he’d just assumed it was a joke, but it wasn’t, he wouldn’t joke about that, he wouldn’t play a joke like that. “Uh…” he closed his eyes and stuck out a finger, rubbing the side.

Tick let out a laugh, the loud sudden noise made Arthur tense up. Tick clasped his hand to his mouth after a moment. “That tickles.”

Arthur opened his eyes, pulling his hand away, doubt filling him again that perhaps this was a practical joke. “I can stop.”

“No, no, keep going.”

Arthur nodded weakly and put his finger to his antenna again, gently scratching him, his eyes drifting shut.

Tick let out a low hum. It made Arthur feel a little uncomfortable, he wasn’t quite sure why, this was a new level of physical contact for them and he was so bad at that kinda thing.

It felt very natural for them now, Tick liked hugs so much, he liked touching, even sitting together Tick always sat a lot closer than Arthur would usually allow, their shoulders rubbing together, Tick would fall asleep and slump again Arthur’s side and Arthur would do the same.

Many times they’d fallen asleep on the sofa together after going on patrol and woken up there together with sore necks, or Arthur had woken to find Tick had scooped him up and taken him to bed.

It felt natural, more natural than anything else in Arthur’s life previously, nothing about it was forced.

This felt a new, a little unusual, but not forced…

He let himself open his eyes, and found Tick looking up at him.

“You ok, Arthur?” Tick asked, as soft as his voice could get. “You got a weird look on your face.”

Arthur nodded, sitting back down on the sofa, “Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “I was just thinking, about uh, us.”

“That’s a good subject,” Tick interjected, smiling softly.

“Uh, yeah,” Arthur let out a small sigh, “I was just thinking to myself how nice the past couple of months have been and everything.”

Tick nodded, “They have been haven’t they.” He smiled widely, “Like when we stopped those guys stealing those cars and then we got doughnuts, that _was_ good.”

Arthur nodded, “Yeah, it was.”

“Those doughnuts were good, we should go back there.”

“Tick, I think I love you,” Arthur said, the words leaving him suddenly, the weight of them shocking him.

Tick swayed in his seat a little, processing what Arthur had said, his tone. He looked him up and down briefly before answering. “I love you too, Arthur.”

Arthur felt a breath leave him, there was a strange feeling in his chest now that he’d said it, he didn’t know what it was, it was nice. He nodded, “Yeah..?”

“Yeah,” he moved his hand to Arthur’s knee, giving a stern nod in answer.

“Alright… alright.” Arthur smiled, “That felt really nice to say.”

“That’s what happens when you say what you mean. You say what’s in your heart, Arthur, it feels good.”

Arthur leant back where he sat, swallowing hard. “Well I love you, and I mean it.”

“Good,” Tick smiled, he nodded, seemingly to himself, before looking directly as Arthur. “It makes me happy that you’ve said that, Arthur.”


	5. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in a day goddamn how did that happen it's 1 am I'm going to sleep

Arthur had woken feeling shaky, like he'd had a bad dream he couldn't remember. He strained and racked his mind trying to remember so he could analyse it and deal with it and hopefully not feel so... shitty.   
  
But no memory of the dream would come, no escape from this feeling.   
  
He'd not moved an inch in the bed through fear of waking Tick, who slept next to him, of course he was almost impossible to wake but the last thing Arthur wanted right now was to be questioned, he didn't even want to talk, he wanted to close his eyes and sleep peacefully with Tick's arms around him, grounding him and making him feel safe.    
  
He moved himself closer to Tick, pressing his back against Tick's chest and hoping that in his sleep he would in some way understand.    
  
Somehow it seemed to work, Tick stirred a little and moved to grab hold of Arthur, his hand sliding up his shirt and feeling his skin, holding him close to him. Arthur let out a breath at the pressure, closing his eyes as he felt some of that unease leave him.    
  
"Warm," Tick slurred, half asleep, he leant forward a little, pushing Arthur into the bed, and pressed a firm kiss against his neck.    
  
Arthur felt himself still slightly, but he pressed back against Tick's lips until he felt him pull away. He found Tick's hand on his chest and entwined their fingers, letting Tick unknowingly grip him.

Tears came to his eyes as it began to sink in that Tick had just kissed him. He could feel himself shaking a little. He wasn’t sure if he’d been ready for that.

It felt so nice, soft warm lips against him, the loving touch.

And he’d pushed back against him, he’d wanted it, hadn’t he?

Yes, he had, he was sure.

He loosened his grip on Tick’s fingers and slowly turned in his arms, his breath shook a little as he turned to face Tick, letting the man pull him closer and hold him tighter. It felt so nice, so natural.

He’d never felt this close to another person, he’d never loved anyone like this.

He leant forward and pressed his lips against Ticks, not caring if it would wake him.

Tick let out a small hum, still half asleep as he kissed back, his eyes slowly opening as Arthur closed his.

After Arthur naturally pulled away Tick opened his mouth to speak. 

“What, uh…” he grumbled.

Arthur shook his head, “I can’t get back to sleep.”

“The answer to that is not on my lips, chum.” He stretched out on the bed slowly, removing himself from Arthur’s side a little, “Would you like a drink? I can make warm milk.”

Arthur frowned, an odd weight in his chest, “You wake up to me kissing you and that’s what you say?”

“Well it’s the truth isn’t it?” Tick said, wrapping his arm back around Arthur and pulling him close again, as if he could tell from Arthur’s tone something was wrong.

Arthur loved that about him.

“I had a bad dream Tick,” Arthur confessed, “I mean, I think I did, I-I don’t really… I thought it might make me feel better.”

“And did it?” Tick asked, his voice low and quiet and comforting, Arthur could feel his breath on him.

Arthur shook his head, “Not particularly,” he cocked his head, “But it… it did feel nice.”

Tick nodded, “That’s understandable.”

“I preferred it when you kissed me.”

Tick’s eyebrows rose, “I kissed you?”

Arthur nodded, “Yeah, in your sleep.”

“That does sound nice.” Tick smiled and sighed lightly, “Would you like me to kiss you again? Are you sure you don’t want one of those drinks?”

Arthur sighed and nodded,.”You know, I might like some warm milk.”

“Ok,” Tick gave him a squeeze before pulling away.

Arthur lifted himself in bed, “Do you remember how to make it?”

Tick paused momentarily, “It goes in the... microwave thing for one minute,” as he spoke he got out of bed, looking down at Arthur for confirmation.

Arthur forced a smile, “That’s right, use the blue mug.”

“Ok, chum” Tick said with a nod as he left the room.

Arthur sighed and settled himself in bed, now it was a case of staying awake until Tick came back.

Now suddenly he felt ready to sleep. Maybe talking a little had helped.

Maybe the kiss had helped.

Either way the Tick was responsible.

Now he’d offered to make him warm milk. What more could Arthur want?

Tick was so nice to him. He was nice to everyone. What had Arthur done to deserve this? He’d heard someone once say that a hard childhood lead to an easy life, he’d always dismissed it as being bullshit, but maybe this was what it meant? When things got good you appreciated them more.

Arthur pulled himself up in bed as Tick came back in the room, mug in hand.

“I drank some to test it,” Tick admitted, “You make it better.” He held out the cup to Arthur and Arthur took it tentatively, knowing how hot microwaved cups could be.

The cup was quite cool, so he took it and drank the half-cup of milk. He exhaled and put the empty mug on the bedside table as Tick got into bed beside him.

“Thank you Tick, that’s… I’m sure it’ll help.”

Tick nodded again, turning Arthur in his arms and pulling him to press Arthur’s back against his chest, wrapping his arm around Arthur’s midriff and pressing his hand flat against him. He knew exactly how to calm Arthur down.

How did he know?

Arthur felt Tick press his lips against his neck again.

“G’night Tick.”

“Good night Arthur.”


	6. Coming out.

Arthur couldn’t stop his mind racing today, Dot was coming over for dinner, the first time he’d really talked to her since he’d accepted that he and Tick were a couple.

They were preparing…. some kind of stew that Arthur had found online. It looked good, it had all kinds of different vegetables in it that Arthur had gone out especially to get, it was his way of proving to his sister that he could take care of himself, and showing to her that Tick was helping him make progress.

That part was very important.

Today Arthur planned to tell her about Tick, really tell her.

Arthur bit at his lips in concentration as he diced a carrot, using the action to dispel some of his nervousness, or try to. He scooped them up the chunks and poured them into a pot.

“Tick, how are the onions going?” he called out softly, not looking up.

As Tick’s voice came to him he lifted his head. He sounded a little concerned, it wasn’t a tone Arthur was used to hearing from him.

“They’re uh, going  _ somewhere _ ,” Tick grumbled.

Arthur turned his head to watch what Tick was doing. He would laugh at the site if this wasn’t time sensitive.

He was trying to chop shallots but whenever he pressed the knife down the shallot would shoot out from the pressure.

“Aw, Tick,” he shook his head, walking over to take the knife, Tick stepping away to let him take charge. “You need to be more gentle,” he looked up at him, “Go and stir the stock would you?”

Tick nodded and walked over to the stove, picking up a wooden spoon and beginning to stir the bubbling liquid, making sure to be gentle, “I’m sorry Arthur, I can’t deal with those fiddly things…”

Arthur shook his head dismisively, cutting and peeling the onions, “It’s-It’s ok, Tick, don’t worry.”

Tick let out a small chuckle, focusing on stirring the stock, “You’re worried about something, man, I can tell.”

“I’m worried about my sister coming over, Tick.”

“And when’s that happening?”

“45 minutes, Tick.”

Arthur closed his eyes slowly, he’d told Tick several times what was happening, he didn’t want Tick to keep bringing it up. It suddenly occurred to him that he hadn’t told Tick how he was feeling or why. “I’m very nervous.”

Tick nodded, “Your sister is a very scary woman…”

Arthur scoffed, “No she isn’t…” he sighed, taking the chopped onion and putting it in the pot with the carrots.

Tick stepped back from the stove, looking Arthur up and down, “Then why  _ are _ you so worried?”

“Because of us, Tick.” Arthur stated flatly. He didn’t like spelling it out but he knew it’d help, he knew it’d help order his thoughts.

“What did we do?”

“We became a couple, Tick.”

Tick frowned, the corner of his mouth twitching, “I don’t understand how that changes anything. I already told her I’m your partner!”

Arthur smiled softly, glancing up at Tick, “That wasn’t the same, that was crime fighting partners, not… sleep in the same bed partners.”

“There’s a difference?”

Arthur’s let out a small breath, “We’re not playing that game, Tick,” he looked at Tick directly, his smile  dropping a bit, “This is a serious thing, you need to behave.”

Tick nodded sternly, stepping away from the stock and to Arthur’s side, grabbing him by the arm and smiling down at him. “Arthur, you’re a strong man, a strong, tiny man. Now, Dot is a scary woman, but you can deal with anything she throws at you, metaphorically and literally.”

Arthur let out a small sigh, swaying on his feet a little to press himself against Tick’s side. “...I hope it’s not literal.” He whined softly, turning to press his head against Tick’s arm, “She’s going to hate me isn’t she?”

Tick laughed loudly, patting Arthur’s arm again. “Arthur,” he shook his head, “She won’t do. She loves you!” he slowly moved to press a kiss onto his forehead, “You’ve been through a lot, Arthur, and she’s loved you through all that. What makes you think anything will change now? Because we sleep in the same bed?”

Arthur smiled softly and nodded, “You’re… You’re right. God…” He pulled away and shook his head. He felt stupid for getting so upset.

“I love you, Arthur,” Tick said, swaying on his feet.

Arthur nodded, “I love you too…” His eyes widened suddenly, “Oh,” he looked over at the stock, “Tick!”

“Oops!” Tick darted back over to the hissing and spitting liquid, beginning to stir it again.

Arthur raised his hand, “It’s ok, it’s ok… It doesn’t really matter.”

He let out a sigh and quickly moved to turn off the heat. “Everything’s done now anyway, we just got to, uh…” he picked up the pot and poured the liquid over the vegetables and chicken he’d cut previously, then transferred that into the oven.

“Ok. N-Now we wait for thirtyfive minutes.”

Tick nodded, smiling triumphantly, “The evil of hunger will be vanquished in…” he leant over the oven to set the timer, “thirtyfive minutes! Take that hunger.”

Arthur chuckled lightly. “Do you want to watch something? While we wait?”

Tick nodded again, “Whatever you want, Arthur.”

___

Arthur let his head rest on Tick’s shoulder, letting the TV play in front of him, not really paying attention. He was watching the minutes tick away.

Everything was going to be fine. It would be fine.

He was just overthinking, like he always did.

He couldn’t help it, it was just who he was.

Tick looked down at him, he let out a small huff and wrapped his arm around Arthur, holding him close and squeezing him. “How much longer?”

“13 minutes,” Arthur replied, not a moment’s hesitation.

___

The doorbell rang out across the house, the noise simultaneously making Arthur jump out of his skin and filling him with dread. He felt sick. He shouldn’t have made so much stew, he’d never eat it, when he felt like this he craved sweet things.

Why had he talked himself out of buying a cake?

“Doorbell!” Tick said, his voice filled with excitement, “Maybe it’s Dot.”

“Who else would it be?” Arthur asked, somehow feeling breathless.

Tick shrugged, “It could be any number of people Arthur. It could be-”

“Tick, don’t,” Arthur mumbled, trying his best to sound calm, “It’s almost certainly Dot. Let me get the door.”

He got to his feet quickly, feeling his legs shaking, and made his way towards the door.

He smiled widely as he pulled it open, revealing as expected his sister.

She smiled widely at him, “Arthur, hi.” She pulled him into a soft hug. 

Arthur stiffened at the touch, “Hi Dot,” he said weakly.

“How is everything? Are you ok? You’ve been acting a little distant recently.”

Arthur nodded as she pulled away, leaving her hands on his arms as he answered. “I’m good, really good actually, we’ve just, we’ve been busy recently, y’know, h-hero stuff.”

She nodded, smiling as she pulled away, she looked passed him and her eyes settled on Tick who stood a few feet behind them.

“Tick,” she said brightly, “How y’doing?”

Tick looked down at Arthur before answering. “I’m really good too,” he answered after a second, obviously having put thought into the answer.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably on his feet, “I, uh,” he gestured over his shoulder, “I’ve made stew, ‘should be about ready now.”

Dot nodded, moving past Arthur and into the hallway, “That sounds good. It smells good actually.”

“Of course it does,” Tick interjected, “Arthur and I made it from scratch, together, we make quite the pair.”

Dot nodded, walking towards the living room. “...You sure do.”

Arthur shot Tick a look, mouthing the words ‘shut up,’ as they followed Dot through.

“Would you like a drink?” arthur asked, “I’ve-I’ve got that coffee you like?”

Dot looked back at him, “Yeah, sure,” she nodded, “That sounds good.”

“Tick,” Arthur spouted quickly, “Could you… do that?”

“Do what?” Tick said absently.

“Make the coffee?”

Tick opened his mouth a little and nodded in understanding, walking into the kitchen and busying himself.

“So, Dot, what have you been up to?” Arthur asked slowly, not really sure what to say or how to say it, concentrating on holding back the secret burning in his gut.

She shrugged, sitting on the sofa, “Same old. What about you? What’s gotten you so busy that you can’t talk on the phone for more than 5 minutes?”

“Nothing bad,” Arthur said quickly with a shake of his head, “I mean, we’ll… we’ll get to that.” He smiled at the beeping of the oven, “Let me deal with that first.”

He rushed into the kitchen and to the over, opening it and pulling out the cooking pot, taking the lid off to see the stew bubbling away happily. He let out a soft sigh, it looked perfect.

With a smile he turned to look at Tick, “Look at this, it looks great.”

Tick looked over at him, “I’m looking forward to tasting the fruit of our effort.”

“How’s the coffee coming?” Arthur asked as he picked up some bowls, beginning to scoop the stew into them.

Tick took a sip from his freshly made cup, “It tastes like the tears of angels, Arthur.”

Arthur gave a small nod, looking between the cup and Tick, “Yeah..?” Don’t have too much of that, ok Tick? … Go give Dot her cup, I’ll just be a minute.”

Tick nodded and carefully picked up the cups of coffee, leaving the room.

Arthur could hear their exchange but he tried not to focus on it, he knew Tick wouldn’t say anything too bad, he knew how worried Arthur was about this. He focused on evenly spooning out the stew, and then cutting the large loaf of french bread he’d bought and carefully arranging it on a separate plate.

“Ok,” he almost shouted, loud enough for Dot and Tick to hear him, “Here we are.” He took what he could in his arms and walked through, placing the bowls on the small table in the corner of the room. He turned to gesture for Dot and Tick to move to the table.

“Please,” he said softly, smiling at them both and going back into the kitchen to retrieve what was left in there, as well as collect up a handful of cutlery before going back to the table, being careful not to spill anything as he set everything up.

“This looks really good,” Dot smiled, a genuine impressed tone to her voice.

“Thank you,” Arthur replied, feeling himself smile. He wasn’t quite used to doing well yet, he was getting there, but every time he heard that tone in Dot’s voice he got this strange feeling in his chest, like part of him thought he didn’t deserve it.

“It is very tasty, Arthur,” Tick confirmed, piling food onto his fork to the point some would fall off.

Dot nodded in agreement. Pausing for a second ad smiling, “So, you gotta tell me, what is it that’s gotten you so busy.” she let out a noise akin to a laugh, “I’m on the edge of my seat here.”

“These chairs are rather small,” Tick mused.

Arthur held up a hand to stop him, “Uh… well.” he forced a smile, “Like I said, it’s nothing bad, I…”

He could feel Dot’s eyes on him, Tick’s too.

His stomach twinged, he felt sick.

“Dot, I actually invited you over to, uh… To tell you that Tick and I are…” he swallowed hard.

“What?” Dot said impatiently.

“We’re a couple.”

Dot stilled, looking between Tick and Arthur.

“And not just a couple of crime fighters,” Tick clarified, “A couple who are dating. We kiss and cuddle and share a bed like a dating- couple.”

“Tick,” Arthur whined, his brow furrowing.

“I want to make sure she doesn’t get confused!”

“Wait you…” Dot’s brow furrowed, “You’re an actual couple?”

Tick grinned, “See I told you it was confusing Arthur.”

Arthur nodded, “Yes we’re an actual couple.”

“How long’s this been going on?”

Arthur shrugged, “I don’t really know, actually, things kind of slowly progressed and then…” he shook his head, “I mean. About a month?”

“A month? You kept this from me for a month?”

Arthur stuttered, this wasn’t the kind of push back he’d expected to get.

“Are you being safe?” Dot asked loudly.

Arthur’s face fell. “What?”

“Are you being safe?” Dot asked again, her face serious, “Are you practicing safe sex, Arthur, that’s what I’m asking.”

Arthur stuttered again, his heart in his throat, “No, I-I mean.”

“No?!” Dot said pointedly, her eyebrows raising, “Why the fuck not?”

“That’s not what I mean!” Arthur said loudly, he could feel panic rising in him, “I mean we’re not… We haven’t done that. We don’t do that.”

Dot’s mouth fell open a little, “Arthur… I know you weren’t in highschool much but I would have thought you’d picked up some-”

“No, Dot, I mean we don’t have sex!”

Arthur could feel himself beginning to shake, he felt as if he’d shouted but the words had seemed like a whisper. Slowly he raised a hand to his mouth, calming himself by pressing against his lips.

Dot leant back in her chair, “Oh… well.”

“I-it’s only been a month,” Arthur said slowly.

Dot frowned, “You asked this guy to move in with you after two days, but suggesting you might have slept together after a month is too far?”

“We do sleep together,” Tick interjected, “Every night.”

Dot smirked, “That’s not what I mean…” she frowned softly, “Do you even understand what sex is, Tick?”

Tick smiled down at her, shaking his head, “Not at all.” He moved his hand to hold Arthur’s, squeezing it softly, “Are you ok, chum? You’ve gone a little pale.”

Arthur forced a nod, “...I’m fine Tick.”

Tick turned to Dot with a soft smile painted on his face, leaning in a little as he were going to whisper although he didn’t do. “He’s been worrying all day about you not liking me, usually I’d find it cute but he can get himself in such a state.”

Dot nodded slowly, looking over at Arthur. “Yeah I know,” she let out a huff, “Arthur… You didn’t have to worry about that. I accept you one hundred percent, no matter what.” she chuckled weakly, “The fact that you think I wouldn’t is what’s got me worried.”

Arthur nodded, concentrating on Tick’s hand squeezing his. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve upset you, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” she said softly.

“It’s… It’s ok,” Arthur responded, though his heart wasn’t in the words.

Sex was something Arthur intentionally kept his mind off of most of the time. The thought made him feel so uneasy.

Dot forced a smile, “Well, if it’s any consolation, the stew was fantastic. You two are a really good team, both with cooking and crime fighting.”

Tick gave Arthur a triumphant smile, his antenna twitching, “See Arthur, I told you, it’s all ok.”

Dot’s smile relaxed a little, “I know I uh, haven’t always been one hundred percent supportive of him, but you’ve got a good guy there, Arthur.”

Arthur felt himself smile, he gave a small nod, he could feel his anxious energy seeping into Tick’s hand as he continued to squeeze. He wanted a full body hug from him truthfully, that always made him feel so good.

That was all he wanted right now.


	7. Sexuality

Arthur piled the plates up ontop of eachother, his hands shaking a little with nerves, no he wasn’t nervous, he didn’t know what he felt. It wasn’t good.

He needed to get out of the room.

He flashed a forced smile at Tick and Dot, balancing the plates in his arms. “Uh i-if you wanna move to the sofa, you can watch TV and chat.”

He grit his teeth as he walked into the kitchen, placing the plates on the counter and flinching at the noise it made. What was wrong with him? 

He poured some hot water in the sink and put the plates in to let them soak. He wanted to stay in here and clean, that always calmed him down.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

He felt something touch his arm and jumped, opening his eyes and turning, seeing Tick in front of him.

“Are you ok, chum?” he asked, smiling, “You’re acting a bit weird.”

“I’m just stressed,” Arthur waved his hand dismissively, hoping to brush away the feeling with the action.

Tick looked him over and shook his head, “It seems like you need a hug, my small friend”

Arthur shook his head, knowing Dot might see them if she looked over, “No, I’m-I’m…” he protested weakly as Tick pulled him in for a tight hug.

Arthur closed his eyes, letting Tick squeeze the breath from him.

Eventually he pulled away, “Why are you stressed?” he asked brightly, “Things are going great!”

Arthur chewed his lip, thinking it over, his head a little clearer now. He looked across the kitchen to where Dot sat in the livingroom, then extended an arm to Tick to pull him away a little, out of her line of sight.

“Dot asked about our sex lives, Tick,” he said as quietly as he could. “That’s just… put me on edge a bit.”

Tick frowned at him, cocking his head, “Why’s that?”

“Well I…” Arthur opened his mouth in slight disbelief, “I don’t… have sex…”

Tick nodded in understanding, “That’s ok Arthur, I don’t even know what it is!”

Arthur flinched a little at the Tick’s raised voice. “Tick, please, not so loud, Dot doesn’t need to know about it.”

Tick gave another firmer nod. “Ok. I will not tell Dot,” he said at almost the same volume.

Arthur grit his teeth, there was no way Dot hadn’t heard that. He shook his head in defeat and moved past Tick, pouring out another cup of coffee for Dot, how she drank so much and didn’t die was something Arthur didn’t understand.

“Here you go,” Arthur said nervously as he entered the living room, putting the cup down in front of Dot. 

Dot smiled softly and waited for Arthur and Tick to sit, watching them intently. She huffed softly after a moment, “Am I going to have to ask what it is you don’t want me knowing?”

Arthur stilled, his stomach twisting, he wasn’t sure what to say and he felt that if he tried he’d throw up.

“You know you’re not meant to keep secrets from me, Arthur,” she urged, sweetly but firmly.

Arthur pulled in on himself a little. “Dot, I mean, I’d rather… not tell you.”

Dot let out another huff, not satisfied with the answer, “I won’t judge you, Arthur. You know I’m a safe person to talk to.”

Arthur nodded slowly, preparing himself mentally, planning everything out, trying to keep his mind from getting overrun.

This was something he’d kept to himself for… his whole life.

‘Normal is as normal does’ had been a phrase that had followed him through his life, but this wasn’t really normal, it wasn’t normal to not want sex, was it?

“Y-you…” he paused for a moment, letting out a small breath, “Earlier I mentioned that Tick and I hadn’t uh, ha-had sex.” he looked up at her briefly, “There’s actually a reason for that.”

Dot smiled, “I get that Tick doesn’t really know what sex is, you don’t need to go into detail.”

Arthur shook his head, his voice dry. He felt tension rise in him, the anxiousness that came with an uncomfortable subject, he could feel himself becoming a little twitchy, he wished that wouldn’t happen. “No, Dot, it’s nothing to do with him. It’s me. I don’t, uh… I don’t like sex.”

Dot frowned softly, “Oh. Well, ok, I guess.” she shook her head softly, “At all?”

Arthur shook his head firmly. “I’ve looked it up,” he said quickly, “It’s normal, I mean, mo-mostly. It’s called being asexual. There are communities online and st-stuff.”

Dot nodded stiffly, seeming a little awkward, “Oh, ok, so… are you gay too? How does that work?”

Arthur sat upright, “Uh,” he glanced over at Tick. “I don’t know, they’re kind of different things, really.”

Tick looked between them, baffled by the conversation, but he seemed to know to keep quiet, he reached down to take a cup of coffee during the silence, taking a long loud sip. 

Arthur’s eyes darted to him at the noise, then back to Dot, “A-All I really know is that I… I love Tick.”

The soft smile on Tick’s face widened a little, he looked over at Arthur at the mention of his name. “I love you too, Arthur.” It sounded almost like a reflex now, like he couldn’t help saying it. It caused Arthur’s chest to swell, a smile came to his face.

“Well,” Dot nodded, “That’s all that matters I guess.” She looked down at her phone and jolted, “Uh, I’m sorry but I have to go. This has been good though.” She smiled at Arthur, a genuine smile, “I’m glad you told me all this Arthur, You don’t need to keep secrets from me.”

Arthur nodded and got to his feet, “Thanks, Dot…” 

Dot got up and pulled Arthur into a soft hug, she looked over at Tick as she pulled away, “You take care of him, ok?”

“I never don’t do that,” Tick said with a wide grin, “Bye Dot!”

Arthur let the smile on his face drop as Dot left the apartment, the noise of the door closing triggered something in him, and suddenly he felt exhausted.

It had… gone well. Different to how he’d expected, but, it was over, everything was out. 

Dot was most likely going to tell their mother, that he didn’t mind, he was a little worried about Walter finding out and the weirdness that might follow, but it would be ok, he could feel that it would be.

Arthur trudged into the kitchen and turned on the taps, preparing to clean all the mess they’d made. He’d fall asleep on the sofa after this, he was looking forward to that now.

Tick walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him in a tight hug.

Arthur let out a deep breath, “Tick, you did really well today.”

Tick pulled away from him, swaying on his feet. “You seem a little bit upset.”

Arthur shook his head, dunking a cooking dish into the soapy water. “I’m not upset, that was just… a bit stressful, ok.”

Tick nodded, “Ok, chum,” he patted Arthur’s arm, pausing for a moment, “Why was it stressful?”

“Because I just came out to Dot?”

Tick frowned, glancing towards the entrance to the apartment, “...But she came here.”

“No, I,” he huffed, turning away from the sink and looking up at Tick, leaning against the counter. “Tick. Some families, when they find out that their son, or brother, or whatever, is dating another man or something they get mad.”

Tick nodded, “I think I saw something about that on your TV once.” his antenna twitched, “It wasn’t very nice.”

He thought about it to himself, nibbling on his lip and letting out a short breath.

“Tick?” he said tentatively, “You really don’t know what sex is?”

Tick pulled a face and shook his head, “I do not,” he stated bluntly.

“Has no one explained it to you?” Arthur asked, a disparaged tone to his voice, he didn’t see how it was possible, a man the same age as him if not older? How could he not know what sex was. Just because Arthur didn’t like it didn’t mean he didn’t know what it was...

Tick huffed as he thought, “I think someone has tried to explain it before... I didn’t really get it.”

“I-it’s… It’s a thing that couples do, when they’ve been dating for a while,” a weak and uneasy smile came to his face, “It’s like a special hug.”

Tick’s face broke into a grin, “Oh, that sounds lovely.”

A twinge flicked through Arthur’s gut, He didn’t want to make Tick too interested, he felt bad for thinking it, but maybe the less Tick knew the better, the less inquisitive he’d be, the less pressured Arthur may feel himself. 

It was best to get to the point.

“Uh, yeah, but,” Arthur shook his head, “I don’t really want to do it.”

The grin dropped from Tick’s face, “Oh, ok… then why are you bringing it up?”

Arthur shrugged, furrowing his brow, “I don’t know… I don’t want you to want to do it and then be… disappointed when I don’t want to.”

Tick looked Arthur up and down, shifting on his feet, “I wouldn’t want to do anything you don’t want to do. I don’t really even know what it is.”

Arthur let out a breathy chuckle and nodded, “Ok. Well I’m- I’m glad about that.”

“That settles it!” Tick gave Arthur another pat on the arm, “We won’t do sex.”

Arthur looked up at him for any trace of deceit, he couldn’t find any, The look on Tick’s face was so happy, truthful and loving. “I-It’s  _ have  _ sex, not  _ do _ sex,” he corrected, “But yeah.” He let out a soft chuckle, looking down at the bowl of soapy dishes. “I think these might need to soak. Do you wanna, uh, sit and watch TV… maybe have a nap..?”


	8. Clothing

Arthur looked through the rack of suits, he’d picked out a nice 3 piece suit for himself already, that had taken no time at all, just pick a colour he liked and find his size.

A tux for the Tick, however, that was a totally different matter. He was strangely proportioned and immensely tall, on top of that he refused to remove his superhero suit, or he couldn’t, Arthur wasn’t sure which…

So they had decided to take the leap and buy Tick a tailored suit.

‘They’ meant Arthur, of course. He was the one who wanted Tick to attend his sister’s charity event, he was the one who was insisting Tick wore a suit to said event, he was the one paying…

Tick looked around the tailor’s shop, amused by the bronze buttons and the different textures of fabrics.

“Tick?” Arthur said sharply to get his attention, “Stop playing with them and pick a suit, _please_ ,” he put extra emphasis on the last word, they’d been out all day and they hadn’t eaten for most of the day.

Tick glanced back at the pretty buttons as he walked over, “Ok, Arthur. I don’t get why I need a suit though.”

“Because, Tick, we’re going to a fancy party, you can’t go looking like that, we’ve got to make an effort.”

Tick nodded, pouting and letting out a soft sigh, watching Arthur look through the suits.

The idea of this place was that once finding a suit which was approximately the right size the tailor took measurements and then fitted it.

It was an expensive endeavor for someone like Arthur who had recently become unemployed.

So he was set on finding a nice suit, one Tick would look good in.

“Oh!” Arthur said as he came to the end of the rack, spotting a plain black suit with small navy blue detailing. “This one looks nice,” he looked at the ticket, “It’s big enough too.”

He pulled it off the hanger and held it out to Tick, “Go and try this on.”

Tick looked down at the suit for a moment before nodding and taking it, he unfolded the items and began to step into the trousers.

“Tick!” Arthur held out his hand to stop him. “There are changing rooms,” he pointed towards the sign, “Go in there.”

Tick looked up at the size, “Ah. Ok, chum.”

Arthur nodded and let out a relieved sigh as he watched Tick walk off. He leant against the wall and waited for Tick to come out.

Something seemed off about him at the moment, Arthur really got the feeling he didn’t want to be there. As much as he didn’t like making Tick do something like this it was important that they make a good impression here. These were Dot’s colleagues they’d be meeting, her friends. They needed to like them. Arthur needed it.

Arthur straightened up as the curtains to the changing rooms were pulled back, and Tick stepped out.

A smile spread across Arthur’s face at the sight of him, “Tick!” he said in disbelief, “You look _really_ good.”

Tick’s antenna twitched and swayed on his head, he looked down at himself, “This foul fabric is very restricting,” he stated plainly.

“Do you need a bigger size?” Arthur asked, glancing over towards the racks of clothes, “I don’t know if they have it bigger.”

“It’s ok, Arthur,” Tick said weakly, a smile coming to his face to match Arthur’s. “You say this looks good?” He turned to look in the fitting mirror, nodding softly, “...I am a dashing fellow.”

Arthur nodded, looking Tick up and down, “Yeah you, uh, you are Tick.” he gave him a soft pat on the arm. “Let’s get the tailor to fit it for you, it shouldn’t feel so weird after.”

“That’s a relief,” Tick said loudly, looking over his shoulder and locating the man who had greeted them when they arrived, a man a little over Arthur’s height with black hair and small glasses. Tick strode over to him and left Arthur trailing behind, “Hello again, shopkeep. My dear partner here has chosen this for me,” he gestured at himself, “He tells me you can make it fit me better.”

The man looked up at him, daunted by Tick’s appearance and size. He cleared his throat, “That’s right, uh,” he stared briefly Tick’s antenna, then looked away as if he were trying not to look. “It’ll probably fit better if you remove that getup you’ve got on.”

Tick let out a loud laugh, “That’s not possible,” he stated, smiling.

“Uh,” Arthur stepped in, “He won’t take the costume off, can you maybe work around it..?” he asked tentatively.

The tailor let out a small huff, his mouth open a little as he looked back at Tick, after a moment he nodded, “I suppose,” he looked at Arthur, “I wish I could say it was the strangest thing I’ve been asked to do.”

Arthur forced a chuckle, a knot pulling at his gut at the inference that this was a strange request. This was just what Tick did, Arthur had never seen him without his superhero suit off, he’d accepted that he probably never would.

The man lead Tick to a fitting room and pulled out a tape measure, instructing Tick to stand and move into certain positions. Arthur looked on, making sure the tailor didn’t do anything unprofessional, or that’s what he told himself.

Truthfully he was just enjoying watching Tick move around in that suit. It did look a little odd, him wearing a three piece suit over his superhero suit, but it was so very him.

It _suited_ him.

He chuckled at the wordplay.

Tick turned to look at him, smiling softly, “Is something funny, chum?”

Arthur shook his head. “No, uh. I-I just wanted to say you look nice.”

“We can only hope your sister and her friends think I look nice too,” Tick added, his smile widening a little.

The tailor looked between them, “I have your measurements now, sirs, if you’d like to take the suit off and leave it at the counter with a contact number, I’ll call you in a few days so you can come and pick it up.”

Arthur nodded quickly, “That’s great. Uh,” he urged Tick towards him, “Tick, the changing room?”

Tick gave a hard nod, “Yes, of course.” he looked down at Arthur as he walked, “And then we’ll return home?”

Arthur let out a happy sigh, “Yes, Tick, then we’ll go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to tumblr user frickafracken / lessoninfutility for helping me figure out whats gunna happen in the next few chapters!


	9. Buttons.

Tick stared down at the tux that lay on the bed, frowning. This was… the next great evil for him to face.

He stepped into the trousers and carefully pulled them up, grumbling to himself as he tried to do up the zip. “You teethed fiend,” he growled, becoming quickly frustrated and giving up.

“Arthur!” he yelled, putting his desperation into his voice so that he wouldn’t physically lash out and rip the damned things.

“Arthur?” he yelled again, not hearing a reply. He walked out into the hall and looked around. His antenna twitched as he noticed the sound of the shower running, Arthur must be in there.

He pushed the door open without a thought. “Arthur? Are you in here?”

“Tick?” Arthur said, shocked at Tick’s sudden appearance. “I’m in the shower!”

Tick nodded and pulled back the curtain, “Arthur. I need your help.”

Arthur squeaked, covering himself quickly, “Tick, I’m naked!”

Tick looked him up and down and frowned, not really understanding why Arthur would bring attention to that. “I need your help, Arthur.” he pointed to the zip on his trousers.

“Tick, get out, give me a minute, please!?” Arthur seemed quite frantic so Tick complied, standing just outside the door, his brow furrowed.

He shifted on his feet, pulling up his sagging still unzipped trousers. “Arthur! Come on…”

Arthur stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, looking positively annoyed. “Tick, y-you can’t just do that, you can’t walk in on me like that.” he huffed, “What’s wrong?”

“I just can’t do this up,” Tick said, frustration and desperation returning to his voice.

Arthur let out a long sigh. “Ok, Tick, ok. Stand still.” He leant forward and pulled up the zip, squinting a little without his glasses.

Tick let out a relieved huff, “Thank you, chum.” He gave Arthur a hard pat on his shoulder, chuckling softly.

“Couldn’t you have done that yourself?” Arthur asked, disparaged.

Tick shook his head, “Not without ripping it, you said it was important, I don’t want to do it wrong.”

Arthur’s face shifted to a soft smile and he gave a small not. “Ok, I… I guess I did say that.” he exhaled slowly, “Do you want help with the rest?”

Tick paused for a moment, thinking of all those tiny buttons, he nodded, “I would appreciate your assistance, Arthur,” he said almost solumnly.

Arthur nodded, looking Tick up and down.

Tick smiled at him attentively, studying his face, suddenly it occurred to him that Arthur wanted showing to the suit. He turned and walked back into the bedroom. “I feel the buttons were not created with someone of my stature in mind.”

Arthur shook his head, following Tick in, “Yeah, I doubt they were. You’re kinda a big guy Tick.”

Tick smiled at the compliment, “Thank you, chum.” He took the shirt for the suit and carefully turned himself to pull it on, wincing at the tight feeling, every tug of the fabric was so uncomfortable, how did Arthur wear these things all the time? The question filled Tick with yet more admiration for him, putting up with discomfort for 8 hours out of the day, that was the mark of a truly strong man.

Tick looked at Arthur, standing up straight to allow Arthur access to the buttons. “You are a very worthwhile partner, Arthur,” he mused, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Arthur said almost distractedly as he did up Tick’s buttons, glancing up at Tick momentarily and clearing his throat absently. “Stay still would you..?”

Tick gave a hard nod and stood as still as he could, waiting obediently for Arthur to tell him he could move again. Arthur had been talking about this party all week and Tick knew he wanted it to be perfect. If Tick did something wrong Arthur would take that as an omen and get all nervous again.

“Ok,” Arthur muttered to himself, standing up and taking Tick’s wrist, doing up the cuffs. “Oh… kay… That’s it.”

Arthur stepped back, “Now put the jacket on.”

Tick nodded and picked up the black jacket, slowly pushing his arms into the sleeves, looking down at Arthur when he’d finished.

Arthur nodded, looking him up and down, “You look really good, Tick,” he said softly, smiling with the words.

Tick felt his chest swell a little.

He loved when Arthur smiled.

Arthur turned and picked up a tie the same colour as the detailing on his suit, raising himself onto his toes in an attempt to lift it over Tick’s head, he frowned and bounced on his feet. Tick flinched a little as the tie did nothing but wrap itself around his antennas.

“Tick, uh,” Arthur stepped back, “Could you lean forward?”

Tick let out a small grunt and nodded, doing as Arthur asked, frowning as the material tightened in inconvenient and uncomfortable ways.

Arthur looped the tie around Tick’s neck and then gave him a prod to urge him back upright.

Tick looked down at him and smiled again as he took a step closer, tugging on the tie a little and beginning to do it up for him.

Tick felt a strange warmth in his chest, he wasn’t really sure what it was but he liked it, he knew Arthur was the cause. He liked being close to Arthur like this, it was all he’d really wanted since he’d first met him, he’d felt that Arthur was special, now he knew it for sure.

“Thank you, chum,” Tick said as Arthur pulled away.

Arthur gave Tick a small smile, “No problem, Tick… Now, uh,” he began to step away, “If you wanna, uh,” he shrugged, “Do whatever you want until I’m ready,” he gave Tick a soft pat, “Remember you’ve got to brush your teeth.”

Tick nodded again, “Ok. Does that mean I can move again?”

Arthur let out a soft chuckle, “Yes it does, Tick.”

With the word Tick let himself relax a bit, letting out a small sigh, he hadn’t guessed that something like this would be so tiring. It looked so simple on TV. He took slow lumbering steps towards the bathroom with the intent of brushing his teeth.

He looked at himself in the mirror before doing anything, angling himself to see the most he could of himself in the suit Arthur had picked out for him and dressed him up in.

He did look very good.

He took the cap off the toothpaste and squirted some on his toothbrush, beginning to brush his teeth, being careful to not spill anything on his clean suit...

It felt as if he were being done up like a doll for some kind of show. It was annoying but kind of nice, he knew this was Arthur’s way of showing he cared, he wanted everyone to have the best impression they could get.

Whether it was a true representation or not.

That made Tick uneasy, but for Arthur he’d endure it.

He loved Arthur, he really did, whatever Arthur was doing he must have a good reason, Arthur was so smart, he always knew what he was doing, even if he overthought sometimes.

Tick rinsed his mouth out and looked at himself in the mirror again, “Good going good looking,” he said to himself, smiling for a moment.

He’d seen it on TV, something someone had said for good luck.

Even if it didn’t really help it sounded good to say.

He walked out into the hall, glancing into the bedroom as he passed it, he watched Arthur for a few seconds, watching him button up his own shirt.

They locked eyes and Tick sent him a wide smile, Arthur returning a more nervous one.

“You look great, Arthur!” Tick said loudly, “If _you_ need any help with _your_ buttons, just let me know.”

Arthur shook his head weakly, “I’m good, thanks.”

Tick nodded, “How independant of you!” he let out a short laugh and walked into the livingroom.

He looked at the sofa and chewed his lip. Would he be more comfortable sitting? Surely if he were careful he’d be fine.

Slowly he turned and sat himself down on the sofa, frowning at a small ripping noise. He looked down at his suit trousers and saw that the seam down the side had split a little. “Ah… Oh dear,” he said quietly, he glanced up in the general direction of the bedroom, debating telling Arthur.

No, it would just upset him.

It was only a small rip, no one would notice.


	10. Parties.

Arthur could feel nervous breaths leaving him as they walked into the hall where Dot’s fundraiser thing was being held. He felt like his whole body was shaking but he couldn’t see any movement, but that was for the best, at least he only felt nervous and didn’t look it.

Tick gave him a hard pat on the back as they walked over to the buffet table, “You ok, chum?” he asked loudly, “You’re being a little quiet again.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Arthur told himself quietly, he cleared his throat, looking up at Tick, “It’s just there are a lot of people here.”

Tick nodded, “Yes there are! So many new friends to meet.”

Arthur let out a shaky breath.

He wanted to be here, he did, he was excited for Dot, she’d helped arrange this and there were so many well known people coming, but some of them would want to talk to him. 

People were beginning to know who he was now. They knew who he was, who the Tick was.

“Arthur, would you like a drink?” Tick asked with a smile. 

Could he tell how nervous Arthur was?

If he couldn’t hide it from Tick who could he hide it from.

“Uh… I-I think I would like a drink, yeah. Nothing alcoholic though, I can’t have alcohol.”

Tick gave a hard nod, “Yes, because of your new meds, I remember.”

“Thanks, Tick…”

__

Tick fidgeted in his suit as he looked over the large selection of labeled bottles. Arthur wanted something non-alcoholic…

Non-alcoholic…

This was absurd; none of the bottles said if they were alcoholic or not!

He turned his head, finding someone in a black waistcoat who was hovering around the table. “Excuse me, friend,” he called to them.

They looked over to him with a strange look on their face. Tick was used to this look, he knew he was a lot larger than most people and sometimes that made people worried, Arthur had told him so.

“I need a non-alcoholic drink for my partner over there,” he gestured over to Arthur. “What here doesn’t have alcohol?”

“All these bottles have alcohol in,” the man in the waistcoat said, taking a step towards Tick but not getting too close. “You want those cartons, it’s fruit juice.”

“And fruit juice is non-alcoholic?” Tick asked to clarify.

The man nodded, “Uh, yes..?”

Tick nodded in return, “Intriguing.” he forced a smile, noticing that the man still looked a little worried, “What was your name?”

The man narrowed his eyes slightly, “It’s Patrick,” he looked down at the cartons, straightening himself a little, “You’ll probably want to give your friend the grapejuice. It kind of looks like wine, so people won’t know he’s not drinking.”

Tick grinned, “That’s a great idea,” he leaned in a little, feeling his uncomfortably tight suit strain a little, “However, Arthur is not only my friend, we’re actually dating.” He chuckled softly and moved to pour some grape juice into a couple of wineglasses, one for each of them.

“I didn’t mean to offend,” the man said softly.

“No offence comprehended,” Tick said, smiling again, “Thank you for your assistance.”

He sighed softly as he began his way back to Arthur. 

No one yet seemed to have noticed the tear in his suit. It was horribly uncomfortable, more uncomfortable than it had been in the shop. Tick wondered how that could have happened, wasn’t it mean to be more comfortable now?

He smiled as he came to Arthur’s side, only now noticing that he was talking to an elderly couple, dressed to the nines.

“Arthur, your drink,” Tick said politely, holding out the glass for him, Arthur took it without looking up at him.

“Yes, um, th-this is my partner, Tick,” Arthur said a moment later, gesturing to him and finally giving him a glance of recognition.

“Oh, yes!” the woman of the elderly couple said happily, “I heard you’re a superhero now, that must be an interesting life.”

Tick looked down at Arthur and frowned, waiting for him to correct the lady as he himself had done to the person who had helped him with their drinks.

But, unexpectedly, Arthur didn’t do so, he started talking about being a superhero.

“Arthur?” Tick asked, frowning.

Arthur ignored him, continuing his conversation with the couple.

“Arthur?!” he asked louder.

“Excuse me,” Arthur said softly to the couple, taking Tick’s arm and pulling him away, “Tick? That was the deputy mayor and his wife.”

Tick glanced up at the couple as they wandered off, he didn’t see why their stature was important.

He looked back down at Arthur, confused. “Arthur, why didn’t you tell them the nature of our partnership?” he asked bluntly.

Arthur cocked his head, the cogs in his head whirring. “Tick…” he shook his head, “You don’t have to tell everyone that we’re dating. Not everyone has to know, especially in a place like this.”

Tick frowned, his mouth opening a little in confusion, “I don’t quite understand…” he said slowly.

Arthur huffed softly, “You know I told you that some people react badly?”

Tick nodded, he remembered but he didn’t think that applied here, that was only family, wasn’t it?

“That’s why we don’t have to tell everyone.” Arthur looked Tick up and down, his face going blank, he reached out to give Tick’s arm a soft rub. “Not tonight, please? We’ve got enough pressure on us as it is.”

Tick shifted on his feet, looking down at Arthur. It felt uncomfortable to not tell people, he was uncomfortable in this suit… He could barely deal with one of those things, certainly not both.

Arthur looked uncomfortable too.

Arthur could deal with an uncomfortable suit, he could deal not telling people. 

If Arthur could do it, so could he.

Tick already knew Arthur was a lot stronger person than he was, figuratively speaking. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to pretend.

He could try at least.

“Ok, Arthur. You must have a reason.” Tick smiled again. “I don’t want to do this again though, I’m not fond of lying to people.”

“Ok, I promise, just for tonight.”

Arthur gave his drink a glance, “Oh, uh, this is non-alcoholic, right?”

Tick nodded, “It certainly is. It’s grapejuice.”

Arthur nodded and took a sip, turning to walk across the room. Tick followed him, watching closely as more people came up to talk to Arthur, again Arthur introduced Tick as his partner and didn’t correct them when they assumed it just meant ‘crime fighting partner’.

Tick hung back a little as they talked, he didn’t want to say something that Arthur didn’t like. He only answered questions he was asked directly and tried to give short answers.

As the people walked away Arthur turned to Tick, frowning softly, his voice hushed. “Tick. You’re acting weird.”

“Oh, I don’t like this, Arthur,” Tick shook his head. “My suit is tight and I’m condoning lying. It’s like I’m not even me right now!”

Arthur frowned, “Wait, your suit is tight?”

Tick nodded, “Well yes. It’s already ripped a little,” he said without thinking, he paused, had he actually said it?

“It’s ripped?!” Arthur gasped, looking him up and down.

Tick looked down at Arthur, shocked, “I actually said that?”

“Wh-where is it ripped?” Arthur asked.

Tick pointed to the seam on his leg. Arthur inspected it and shook his head, “Damn it, Tick… I can’t believe this.”

Tick huffed, “Arthur I didn’t mean for it to rip,” he frowned, “I don’t like this Arthur. I don’t like it at all. I want to tell people that we’re a couple!”

Arthur shook his head, his eyes desperate. “No, Tick, we talked about this. Not tonight.”

“I don’t understand, Arthur. Why do you want to pretend we’re not together?” he let out a deep breath and swayed on his feet. He couldn’t keep this up, not for 5 more minutes. “I love you, Arthur,” Tick explained, the volume of his voice rising by the word. “I care for you dearly. You’re what anchors me, I feel lost without you. I don’t like not being around you. And most of all I don’t like not telling people about how I feel about you.”

“I don’t like wearing this,” he stated plainly.

Tick grabbed the fabric that covered his blue chest, ripping off the top half of the tux in one swift motion, tearing off his trousers after that, standing surrounded by the material. 

Arthur’s hand jumped to his mouth, “Tick!” he squeaked.

People were staring now, all conversations around them had stopped. Arthur was physically shaking and Tick could tell he looked visibly upset.

“...That was expensive,” Arthur said quietly. He let out a slow breath and raised his hand to cup his face. “Tick…” he looked up at him slowly as his hand returned to his side, “I didn’t realise you’d react this way. I-I should have known really.” he smiled softly, shrugging, “For most people coming out and doing this would be fun. I-I… This isn’t our scene.”

Tick’s face fell a little, “I feel we’re a lot better suited to fighting evil than making small talk. These people don’t even need our help.”

Arthur nodded, “Ok, we’ll say hi to Dot and then we’ll leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter and I'm not sure why...?

**Author's Note:**

> I having some issues like heck!! So idk if I'll keep uploading as often, check out my tumblr (same username) for more info on this :C


End file.
